Video Game Yandere
Yandere who originated or appeared in Video Games. This includes Dating Sims/Otome Games, and Games made by people on the Computer/unnoficial video games. Only add her if she is defined as a yandere or has behaved as one. One-time gags do not count. Multi-Yandere-Verse (For series with 3+ Yandere) Yandere: I Love You So I Want To Kill You *Saki Miyauchi *Yuumi Kikushita *Maika Saito Kurukuru Fanatic *Fanuel *Matsuri Carnaval *Kagome Otogiri *Wazuka Kagemiya Yanda Watashi ni Seieki Choudai ♪ *Mio Hananoi *Yui Haruhara *Akari Hinata My Harem Heaven is Yandere Hell *Kanna Totomi *Haruka Arisue *Sayuri Miyasu Midori no Umi *Makina *Michiru *Tsumugi Ayakashibito *Touko Ichinotani *Suzu Kisaragi *Namiko Fujiwara Dating Sim/Otome Game/Visual Novels *Kotonoha Katsura - School Days *Sekai Saionji - School Days *Yoshine - Brass Restoration *Miou Souma - A Profile *Rizu Hayama - A Profile *Sho Reilen - Crimson Rafflesia *Sakura Yoshino - Da Capo *Illyasviel Von Einzbern - Fate/Stay Night *Shion Sonozaki - Higurashi: When They Cry *Kyouka - Limit Panic *Kurumi - Limit Panic *Sora Kasugano - Yosuga no Sora *Risa Kamizaki - Amagami *Makoto Aizawa - Negai no Kakera to Hakugin no Keiyakusha/Pygmalion of Overlapping Shadows *Yukino Aizawa - Hard Love *Hiyori Akishima - Class Zenin Ore no Yome ~"Watashi-tachi no Karada wa Anata no Mono" Joshi Zenin Pet Sengen~ *Ayane Amamiya - Fortissimo *Umi Kajiura - Fortissimo *Amisha Mehendi - Minzoku Injou *Yuri Shiroyama - Minzoku Injou *Ayase Aragaki - Ore no Imouto ga Konna no Kawaii Wake ga Nai *Sakuya Ariake and Isora Ariake - Yandere Big Sister’s Brother-Raising Diary *Asaka Yukitsuki - Fragment's Note *Yuki Ayakouji - Fukai ni Nemuru Oujo no Abaddon *Miina Ayasaki - Miinasan, Kakkee Desu! -Love Icha Doukyo Seikatsu no Susume- *Reimi Himiya - Miinasan, Kakkee Desu! -Love Icha Doukyo Seikatsu no Susume- *Nagisa Fujisawa - Hakuisei Ren'ai Shoukougun *Genocider Shou - Dangan Ronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei *Suzune Harukawa - Netorare Kanojo ~Gifu no Nikubou o Kuwaekomu, Ai Suru Ore no Kanojo~ *Airi Hasekura - Ushinawareta Mirai o Motomete *Youko Hasekura - Cross†Channel *Touko Kirihara - Cross†Channel *Asuka Hijirisawa and Miki Hijirisawa - Yandere na Shimai ni Shirokujichuu Aishi Tsukusareru ~Ninshin Suru no wa Watashi! Anata no Idenshi o Shikyuu de Hagukumitai no!~ *Sumire Higashifushimi - ngyaku no Gakuen ~Waida ni Habikoru Fukushuu no Wana~ *Nana Irie - Tsukushite Ageru no ni!! *Riri and Ruri Ishino - Yan Moe Futago Shimai ~ Yande Haranade Ai Sarete... ~ *Sekka Kitao - Kimi e Okuru, Sora no Hana *Iroha Kimizuka - Coμ - Kuroi Ryuu to Yasashii Oukoku - *Ruili Kong - Kikokugai - The Cyber Slayer *Maria Kujou - Yandere na Kanojo ni Shinu hodo Tsukusareru ~Jusei sasete? Anata no Seishi Hitorijime ni shite Dare ni mo Watasanai~ *Lia Parapara Leazas - Kichikuou Rance *Lin Chong - Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai! *Liselotte Devienne - Yasashii Sekai. -Rewrite the Scars- *Minako Makishima - Little Rabbits -Wagamama Twin Tail- *Reni Meguro - Play! Play! Play! *Koharu Mimasaka - Oni Uta. ~Oni ga Kitarite, Amaaesasero to Notamouta.~ *Meguri Minose - Eroge Shiyou yo! *Touko Mizuhara - Kara no Shoujo *Aoi Mukou and Miyuki Sone - Kimi to Kanojo to Kanojo no Koi. *Arte Kreuznach - Dungeons & Daimeiwaku -Great Edges in the Abyss- *Nozomi Asou - Dual Phase ~ Soukakurou *Collete - Enigma: *Ayumi Shinozaki - Corpse Party Fandiscs *lllear - Twinkle ☆ Crusaders Freeware or App Games *Misao - Misao *Ayano Aishi - Yandere Simulator *Mikoto Takashiki - Mikoto Nikki *Nagisa Ichigaulait - Mix Ore *Honoka - Yanderella *Hinata - Yanderella *Mikio - Makoto Mobius *Makoto - Makoto Mobius *Shinku - Dear Mariko *Mariko - Dear Mariko *Mary - Ib *Mayu - The Idolm@ster Cinderella Girls *Yukari Minamida - Liar Liar *Mia - Yandere-Chan *Kara Gentner - The Last Yandere Platform/System Games *Adele Nevanlinna - Arc Rise Fantasia *Mia Touma - Dual Savior Destiny *Clara - Skies of Arcadia *Amy Rose - Sonic the Hedgehog *Shirley Fennes - Tales of Legendia *Miyako Okura - Tokimeki Memorial *K-Sha - Megadimension Neptunia VII Hand-held Games *Scharlachrot - Arcana Heart 3 *Tharja - Fire Emblem Awakening *Camilla - Fire Emblem Fates Category:Lists Category:Main Pages Category:Characters